A conventional tool for fastening screws or bolts is not provided means for knowing an applying torque whether it is enough or not for tightly fastening the screws or bolts on a work piece. If the torque is not enough to fasten the screws or bolts, the work piece may be easily loosened due to vibration, thereby easily causing danger. If it is too tight, the screws or bolts may be destructed as subjected to undurable torque force (such as over the yield point thereof) to thereby damage the work piece instantly.
In order to sense a torque for a rotating member, U.S. Pat. No. 7,307,517 disclosed a wireless torque sensor which is located on the rotating member to generate signals indicative of a torque associated with the rotating member to sense the torque. Such a prior art comprises a torque sensing element configured upon a substrate in association with an antenna for sending and receiving wireless signals and adhered on the rotating member. However, when subjected to high-speed rotation of the rotating member, a great centrifugal force may easily release torque sensor from the rotating member, or under violent vibration especially when the bonding adhesive is aged and delaminated, thereby losing the sensing effect of the torque sensor.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior arts and invented the present anti-vibration torque sensing and control device for tools.